Software applications for mobile devices have provided users with the option of sending messages. However, messaging applications do not provide an option for obtaining detailed travel related information in a interactive manner, setting a priority, for comparing schedules, for changing the tone or manner based upon the needs of the user, for automatically correcting text, and for automatically generating and validating navigation information for events. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that can actively manage the experience that a user has with an electronic message.